Kultarr
It took me by surprise The hatred in his eyes I pushed this man as far as he could go But he lacked the words to left me know Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so You said your mother only smiled on her '''TV show' K U L T T A R 'Please do not use Kultarr/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you!' Kultarr belongs to Unique. P L A Y L I S T (E X P L I C I T) ''You’re only happy when you’re sorry head is filled with '''dope' '' I hope you make it to the day you’re '''28 years old' ''You’re dripping like a '''saturated sunrise' ''You’re spilling like an overflowing '''sink' A P P E A R A N C E Kultarr’s scales follow the typical colour scheme of a SandWing; a pale sandy yellow sprinkled with stark white flecks. Her underscales are of the same shade as these flecks, and the membranes of of her wings are a vibrant gold. The ridge that adorns her spine is a back and forth pattern of both black and a yellow-ish tan. Her eyes are identically to a pair of onyxes, an inky hue of black. Maintaining a bulky, well-muscled build seems to be a trait that runs in the family, as Kultarr’s structure is no different than her brother’s. For her age, she is considerably tall, with her silver-white horns following suit. Her ears, although somewhat unnoticeable, are unusually small and tipped with the same colour as her horns. Dangling from her ears are two large golden hoop earrings. ''You’re '''ripped at every edge' but you’re a masterpiece'' And now you’re tearing through the pages and the ink Everything is '''blue' ''His pills, his hands, his jeans P E R S O N A L I T Y Rebellious has always been the loudest aspect of her overall personality. While she is perfectly content with serving her tribe, Kultarr is never hesitant with putting her foot down and speaking out against those who hold terrible morals and opinions, even if it may be coming from someone with higher authority than her. Her outspoken attitude has earned her quite the negative reputation with the royal family, with the queen especially, but she has yet to be punished for her supposed “insolence”. That doesn’t mean she isn’t prepared for the inevitable backlash she’ll eventually receive. The mindset that one day the queen will have her killed for speaking out of turn has made her heavily paranoid and constantly ready for any specific situation. This has also given her a snarky and sassy attitude. With her usually well thought out responses and words, Kultarr adds a bit of snide to purposely (and sometimes not) irritate whomever she’s speaking with. She feels as if it adds a little more excitement to her already excitable life and gets them to sputter senselessly as they attempt to defend themselves. And now I’m covered in the colors Pulled apart at the seams And it’s '''blue' ''And it’s '''blue' A B I L I T I E S Being a SandWing, Kultarr is well trained with how to properly operate her tail barb without accidentally stinging anyone. Her fighting style is no different than those of a common soldier from her tribe, and her durability is nothing short of impressive. She is knowledgeable in wielding three different weapons- daggers, swords, and a bow and arrow, with having the most skill in archery. ''Everything is '''grey' ''His hair, his smoke, his dreams And now he’s so devoid of color He don’t know what it means H I S T O R Y Kultarr was the first to hatch from her clutch of three, and as such, she was expected to overreach her parents’ expectations. The first step to that, her young mind had calculated, was to become a soldier. What wouldn’t make a mother and father happier than their only daughter training to one day join their ongoing war with the Rainforest Tribes? Being the daughter of the captain of the royal guard and a general of the SandWing army had its benefits. And having access to experienced and knowledgeable combat trainers within in the walls of the palace was one of them. So, once she had turned two years of age, she immediately went to Prince Ferret, one of the SandWings’ mightiest warriors. Surely he’d be more than happy to train her, especially when he had nothing better to do than sit around and brood after his mother forced him to stay out of the war. Her hopes were quickly dashed. To say the SandWing prince was more than reluctant would be an understatement. He had said she was far too young to be partaking in something as foolish and deadly as a conflict between three tribes, and that he didn’t want to be taken responsible if she got hurt, or even worse, killed. With a frown, Kultarr stormed away in a fit. She’d stumbled upon her younger brother in her room, whom was too busy fiddling with her pillow and a bucket of feathers to the left of him to notice her entrance. Hyrax gave a cry of alarm when she coughed to catch his attention and scurried away from her sleeping nest. She did not bother questioning his motives, his pranks were usually harmless enough so she never really reminded them. Sensing her fury and sadness, Hyrax invited her over to sit beside him on her sleeping nest, which she reluctantly did. After much ranting about her and Ferret’s earlier interactions later, Hyrax managed to conjure a brilliant idea. “I think I know someone who can help.” And so they tracked down Princess Gazelle, the SandWings’ remaining female heir. Having wanted to become a soldier as well, she was very pleased to hear their request and promised to get the message to her mother whenever possible. Whenever possible seemed to be the very next day. At the crack of dawn, Kultarr was shaken awake by a rough pair of talons. Standing above her was a grumbling Prince Ferret, and not too far behind him were an excited Hyrax and Gazelle. Despite her mother shutting down any soldier programs for dragonets, Queen Andhi was more than delighted to have her son train the three of them, along with a few of the other palace dragonets that had shown interest. More soldiers brought forth more of a chance to win, right? Their training began almost immediately. Nearly everyday the dragonets would be led out into the courtyard, where they would then be educated on war strategies and combat tactics. It was during training that Kultarr met Mojave; a wiry nit-picky brown-toned SandWing with a sharp tongue. Strangely enough, he was the only dragonet that wasn’t attending the class out of his own will. His parents, two high ranking soldiers themselves, had forced him to participate out of the intention to have him “make a name for himself”. Due to this, he was often the most troublesome of the dragonets and disobeyed almost every given command. From the beginning, he and Kultarr hit it off. They’d poke fun at Ferret behind his back, crack jokes, and spar together regularly. They were nearly inseparable. After years of thick determination and unwavering goals, Kultarr, Hyrax, and Gazelle rose to the top of their class and were the first of the dragonets to suit up and participate in the war at the age of five. Kultarr was a resilient soldier and held little remorse for her enemies. In her eyes, they were only seen as vile scum bent on overthrowing her queen and collapsing the precious foundations of her kingdom. She couldn’t have been more wrong. Nine years into relentless fighting on either sides, Aztec, her mother, was struck down in a camp parked outside of the rainforest. During that time, she had been plotting to lead out an attack on the RainWing Village. Kultarr, although not knowing her mother much, was devastated by her death and became withdrawn. Hyrax and Mojave would comfort her, but it never really did anything good. Although understanding that the war would have its consequences, she had never expected it would actually take the lives of her family and began to loathe it. A few weeks after Aztec’s death, Kultarr cornered Andhi and questioned her on what the real purpose of the war was. If she or her brother were going to die, she wanted to know what for. However, she was dismissed and told not to question the orders of her queen, leading Kultarr to believe that the conflict was personal and that her tribe was fighting for something that didn’t actually concern them. So she protested against the queen. She spat on her name and spoke out against every decision she made. She wanted to make it clear that Andhi did not have her support and that her backtalk was for good reason. She still fought in the war, of course. She had her duty as the older sister and a soldier to protect her younger brother and her tribe. As long as Hyrax and the SandWings continued to fight, so would she. This time around, though, she refused to kill any of her assailants, instead chasing them off from each battle with nasty snarls and deep cuts. The War of Old Vendettas came to an end during the eleventh year of fighting after a negotiation between Queen Visionseeker and Queen Andhi at Queen Quail of the SkyWings’ palace. No one was aware of what had taken place there to make the queens finally settle their dispute (excluding Gazelle and Kultarr’s father, Captain Sandstorm, who refused share information with dragons of lesser authorities), but that was hardly worried upon. Kultarr and the SandWing tribe were in celebration! She wouldn’t stop calling Andhi out whenever the opportunity arose, but their years of fighting were over. Perhaps now they could revert back to the days post The SandWing Succession and pre The War of Old Vendettas. It wasn’t a realistic thought. Tensions between the Rainforest Tribes and SandWings continued to remain as high as before. Some rebellious dragons from either tribes would host raids on villages seated at the kingdoms’ outskirts. Kultarr was among the dragons who tried her best to stuff them out, but her attempts remained fruitless and lost on the rebelling SandWings. While she struggled to help Pyrrhia fall back into a time of peace, Kultarr was unaware of how much her brother would go missing from the palace. Any absences she did notice were scoffed off by the fact that Hyrax was probably spending his time amongst the cities. He’d always gone on about how his first task after the war was to explore the kingdom’s marketplaces and see what life was like for the common folk. And moons, she wished she’d looked deeper into it because then she’d have a proper explanation instead of a departing note scrawled at the last minute. Hyrax had left the Kingdom of Sand to live with the daughter of a MudWing Ambassador in the Mud Kingdom. Kultarr was nothing but enraged. Her anger had little to do with Hyrax wanting to be with a dragon from a different tribe and denouncing the possibility of him being the next king alongside Gazelle. No, she was furious because he’d left without saying a goodbye. All those years they’d spend together and he hadn’t care enough to warrant her with a proper goodbye? Her life only seemed to worsen after Sandstorm was killed during an assassination attempt on Gazelle’s life. And then Caracara, with whom she hadn’t had a real relationship with but was still her brother, left her too. It was only months later that she discovered he had left to start a criminal group of hybrid murders. Her entire family was gone. Mojave, the ever loving friend he was, tried to comfort her. He had told her that she hadn’t been the one who drove them all away (she didn’t have quite the belief in that one). He’d always be there for her and he’d never leave because he cared about her. Her family had, too, even if they had an odd way of showing it. Eventually, Caracara and the group he’d dubbed “Wings of Purity” were made wanted in almost all the kingdoms. Kultarr, being his sister, was met with suspicious glares. Dragons believed that she was secretly in cahoots with him, despite never showing any evidence in doing so. As proof of her loyalty to her tribe, Kultarr and Mojave, now a lieutenant who rallied respect, decided to marry. They had no true feelings for each other, but were willing to if it meant protecting Kultarr’s place and honour. So, they wed. A few weeks following her marriage, Hyrax had sent her a letter apologizing for his sudden departure. Kultarr had nearly set it on fire out of rage, but mustered enough common sense to write him a response. The two siblings used this as a new way to communicate and begun messaging each other regularly, although it did take some time for the letters to be received. Kultarr was very delighted to hear she had a niece and promised to visit whenever she could. Unfortunately, this never happened. Around the time Kultarr had laid her first clutch, Hyrax’s letters came to an abrupt stop. She was frantic and sent him multiple letters to rouse a response out of him, but none ever came. In a desperate attempt to discover what had happened to her brother, she’d scoured the island he’d given her the coordinates for, but was disappointed and saddened by no one- not even Mist or their daughter- being there. Kultarr moved on. She decided if Hyrax wanted to talk her, he would. She hoped. Somehow, Andhi, despite her hatred for her, promoted Kultarr to general. She’d stated that it was to honour her parents- they’d both been good friends of Andhi- but Kultarr didn’t buy it. She knew it was the queen’s attempt to buy her silence and stop spewing the truth of her vile ways. It didn’t work. A year after they were laid, Kultarr’s eggs hatched. Out popped a male and a female, with appearances so alike to her own and Hyrax’s. She named them Cactus and Coyote- the nicknames of the two siblings during their time of training. And she smiled. They were hers and she was going to love them with the deepest care and kindness that her parents hadn’t taken the time to show her or her brothers. They were her world. And he’s '''blue' ''And he’s '''blue' ''You were a vision in the morning when the light came through I know I’ve only felt '''religion' when I’ve lied with you'' R E L A T I O N S H I P S M O J A V E Positive Mojave is Kultarr’s husband and the only best friend she currently has. Which really isn’t saying much considering they married mostly out of obligation and not love. Or, in Kultarr’s case, to avoid anymore suspicion from Andhi. Due to Caracara’s departure and the rise of his illegal group of murderers, she’d often been suspected of being cahoots with him. Nevertheless, she and Mojave are relatively close. He has stuck by her side since the day they had become soldiers-in-training and it doesn’t seem like that will change anytime soon. H Y R A X Positive These two were inseparable during their younger years. They always depended on one another and were sure to have each’s other back, especially during the time of the war. Kultarr was fiercely protective over her younger brother, willing to stick out her neck for him during his frequent periods of stirring trouble. If she wasn’t with Mojave, she was with him, maybe plotting out some terrible prank or exchanging fighting skills. When he left the Sand Kingdom for Mist, she grew bitter and resentful towards him. Eventually this hatred seemed to have melted away as letters from his island home were left for her. Over scrolls they would frequently maintain conversations ranging from weeks to months. She was completely devastated when she’d discovered the news of his death from Maple, and spent several days reading and re-reading his letters so as not to forget his witty comments and casual words. C A R A C A R A Neutral/Negative Honestly… Kultarr has no idea how to feel about him. Hatred and fear and anger are a few emotions she often associates with her other brother, as well as shame in both herself and Hyrax. She believes that maybe, just maybe, if they had at least tried to spend more time with Caracara, or shown that they really did care for him, he wouldn’t have turned out into such a heartless monster. Their dragonethood was spent mostly avoiding the youngest out of their clutch- he was too weird. Why should they have to put up with him if no one else had to? G A Z E L L E Neutral/Positive During their younger years, Kultarr developed a brief crush over the remaining SandWing princess, but it was quickly tossed aside once the announcement of her engagement with Hyrax was announced. Kultarr had admired her composure and leadership skills, of which were both important and noteworthy aspects of her namesake. She wouldn’t consider herself friends with the princess, more like close acquaintances, really. She always feels as if there is an awkward aura surrounding them both whenever they make one-on-one conversation. Or maybe it’s just all in her head. P A R E N T S Neutral Kultarr might be the closest to her parents than her brothers will ever be. That’s not even saying much. Her mother’s death had been a large contributing factor to her character today, and both her parents had been the entire reason she became a soldier. She’d wanted to make them proud before she realized either of them didn’t actually care about their dragonets. Sometimes they would entertain conversation, though it wasn’t often and they were very brief. From what little information she’d collected on them, they were cold- her mother more so than her father- and wanted absolutely nothing to do with each other. Even so, Kultarr still loved them and their deaths shattered her. You said you’ll never be forgiven ’til your boys are too And I’m still waking every morning but it’s not with '''you' ''You’re dripping like a '''saturated sunrise' ''You’re spilling like an overflowing '''sink' T R I V I A *She was born 16 years after the Great War *Her parents had an arranged marriage *There was supposed to be a fourth egg in her clutch, and her brothers were supposed to hatch from the same egg, but the ideas were scrapped since it added nothing to their storylines *Kultarr and Hyrax were two contributing factors to Caracara turning out the way he did *Her parents were the main driving force for her want to become a soldier *She didn’t find out about Hyrax’s death until four years after he died ''You’re '''ripped at every edge' but you’re a masterpiece'' And now you’re tearing through the pages and the ink Everything is '''blue' ''His pills, his hands, his jeans R E F E R E N C E Reference by Pokeballmachine! Thank you!! G A L L E R Y Image:DF2681AF-8D7D-4F1C-B568-86D5BC97C046.jpeg| by Jelly!! Took me By Surprise.jpg|by Verglas!! And now I’m covered in the colors Pulled apart at the seams And it’s '''blue' ''And it’s '''blue' 'He acted out' 'And now I can see it is my fault''' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)